The Black Sisters
by Rhiannon A. Christy
Summary: Some tales which are told, are mere dreams...And yet there are those tales which seem so far from reality that it is unbelievable that they could even be taken from the depths of nightmares. Herein lies one such tale. Horror. based of of the Twa Sisters


Some tales which are told, are mere dreams, dreamt from deep within. Fantasies created to amuse, to frighten, or to teach. And yet there are those tales which seem so far from reality that it is unbelievable that they could even be taken from the depths of nightmares. Though, it is stories such as these that are normally true. Herein lies one such tale.

* * *

The Black twins were in every way, perfect. From their waist length hair the color of coal, to their beautifully sculpted toes. They were the envy of every other woman in La Push, and the desire of every man. The sisters were inseparable, where one went, the other was there right beside her. Rachel and Rebecca loved each other as much as any sisters could.

No man had ever caught the twins' eyes, though many had tried. Each and every man that had come to call had been sent away by their brother before they could ever even lay an eye on them. This changed the day a young man by the name of Paul approached them.

Paul was considered to be one of the most eligible young men in La Push. He was hansom, standing almost to the great height of seven foot, with skin as smooth as silk. His manner could be harsh, but when he spoke to a woman, his voice was velvet.

The twins were enamored the moment they laid eyes on him, and neither could turn him away when he came to call on them both. So for a month, Paul came to visit the sisters and with him he brought gifts to appease them and their father.

Upon his first meeting he brought Rebecca a dozen daisies, but he brought her sister a better thing. To Rachel he had handed a dozen blood red roses. For his second meeting he brought Rebecca a bracelet made from small sea shells, but to her sister he brought a better thing. To Rachel he gave a chain with a pendant carved by his own hand. And so this was how it continued. To Rebecca he would give his gift, but to Rachel he would give something far greater.

In time Rebecca grew angry and jealous of her sister. Who was she to receive such wonderful gifts? Was not Rebecca just as perfect, if not more so than Rachel? With each gift Paul bestowed upon them, Rebecca grew more and more envious. Her hatred only grew when Paul announced his intention to wed Rachel.

That night, after the announcement, Rebecca began to plot. She knew of her sister's love for her, but she also knew of her love for Paul. There was only one way to gain the heart of the man she desired, and she would do what she must to get it.

The next day Rebecca led her sister to the cliffs that over looked the ocean. She had packed a lunch, declaring that they should celebrate her pending marriage. There along the cliffs Rebecca laid a quilt on the ground, spread out her picnic fare, and ate silently as she thought how to coax her sister to the edge.

Once all the food had been devoured, Rebecca stood and asked kindly if Rachel would mind taking a walk with her to stretch her legs. Never expecting her sister to be planning harm to her, Rachel took her sister's hand, and arm in arm they walked closer to the cliff's edge.

When they were close enough, Rebecca took a hold of her sister's hands and swung her over the side. Rachel screamed as she hung from the deadly cliff face, her hands clutching at her sister's. She pleaded with her sister to pull her up, but Rebecca just glared at her. When Rebecca's arms began to grow tired she offered her sister a deal, she would save her if she would renounce her claim on Paul. To allow Rebecca to marry him herself. Unwilling to surrender her heart and the man that held it, Rachel refused.

Rebecca thought nothing at that moment of letting go of her hold on her sister. She watched as Rachel's body sliced through the air, hitting harshly on the rocks below. Once the waves had come to claim the body, Rebecca turned in order to return home with the sad tale of how her beloved sister slipped and fell from the edge of the cliff. How she had tried to hold on, but she herself had began to fall, and knowing that she would die too, Rachel let go in order to save her darling sister.

That night, as all of La Push mourned the death of a young woman, the wave along the beach washed up a body wrapped in a simple white sundress. Even in death she was beautiful, a glowing jewel beneath the moon's light. By day break, where had rested the sweet maiden, now only a single finger bone remain. Bleached white and smooth, belying the truth of the girl's death the day before.

* * *

The twin's brother, Jacob, was normally a happy young man. He always had a smile ready on his face for anyone who happened by him. And yet on the day that he walked along the shoreline of the beach, Jacob was anything but smiling. Jacob loved his sisters, and the death of one had hit him hard.

The water kicked up as he walked, his head bowed to the sun. He was not long out when he had happened upon a single finger bone half buried under wet sand. He kneeled, and with careful hands he removed the bone from the sand and gently placed it in his pocket.

For months young Jacob worked, locked in his room, carefully carving that single bone. His only reference for his work, a picture of his dear sister. His fine fingers bled, pouring out his life blood on the bone as he carved in the most minute detail. Finally, when six months had passed, he had finished.

Jacob looked down at the beautifully carved piece of bone, a perfect resemblance of his lost sister. He smiled and felt his heart jump. The piece almost seemed to move in his hand, giving him a gentle and loving caress. It seemed strange to him, but he could feel his sister through his carving, and he knew just to who this grand gift should be given.

* * *

Rebecca smiled to herself as she looked out amongst all the wedding guests. No one had ever thought to question her on what had happened to her twin. For everyone knew how much they loved each other. Rebecca's plan had gone perfectly.

It had been easy to welcome comfort and in turn receive it from Paul, it had been even easier to convince him to marry her. For, she had told him, it would be what Rachel would have wanted.

So there she sat, her hand clasped tightly in Paul's, as one by one their guests presented them with gifts. Rebecca smiled and thanked each and every guest, Paul quiet at her side. When her brother stepped before her, small white box in hand, Rebecca simply held out her hand, unknowing of what awaited her inside.

Her breath caught, her heart skipped a beat when she looked down to see the perfect image of her dead sister resting gently upon a bed of velvet. Jacob just smiled and stepped up, taking the carved image in hand and slipping it on a chain he had in his hand.

He moved behind his sister, circled the chain around her neck and clasped it. Rebecca's hand went straight to the carved pendant, her palms sweaty. Once Jacob had slipped from behind her to join the rest of the guests, the pendant warmed beneath her hand until her fingers burned.

She tried to grab a hold of the chain to rip it from her neck, but the silver would not break. Before she could panic, the crowd before her gasped. For from her neck all could see as the eyes on the pendant opened, and for all could hear as the pendant began to speak.

"Here are my people, all gathered before me. There is my father, and my brother dear. And here my true love sits, his hand clasped with but an image of me. But here I rest, upon the neck of she who had killed me. For her heart had blackened, and her eyes had blinded to her love of me.

"Here I circle the neck of the one who had killed me, all for the want of another's love. And here I shall reward her, an eye for an eye, and her blood for mine."

Before a single one could react, the chain around Rebecca's neck grew smaller until it pressed tightly into her flesh. Blood trickled from beneath the chain, covering the bone pendant completely. All watched in horror as Rebecca screamed for forgiveness from the sister she had killed. And all was silent as the last twin's body went limp right before her head thumped softly to the ground.

Those that had been there that day still swear that the small pendant laughed as her sister was slowly killed, but Jacob knew the truth of it. She had cried.

* * *

Author's Note: Aheam, yeah. This was a plot bunny that took me overthe other day and wouldn't allow me to write anything else before it was done. For those that don't know, this was based off of the story, The Twa Sisters, or The Evil Sister, or many other names the story has. Now, maybe I can work on something not dark, :)

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


End file.
